cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Forgotten
The Forgotten are Tiberium-mutated humans, who, it appears, group together simply because there was no other organization available to them, and possibly because of the charisma of the mutant 'Tratos'. Shunned by many civilians, who called them mutants or "Shiners", the Forgotten were (and presumably still are) officially allied with the Global Defense Initiative. They were led by a well-regarded leader named Tratos. There are many smaller factions within the Forgotten too, some of them allied with Nod. Notable memebers of the Forgotten included Tratos, Umagon, the Ghostalker and the Hijacker. History With the arrival and proliferation of Tiberium, civilian population without access to shielding equipment of many sort were subject to contamination and irradiation by the element. They developed physical and mental changes, becoming mutants. Those unaffected distrusted the mutants, making them outsiders and, as often happens in this situation, the outcasts banded together, and so, the Forgotten movement was born. As the Tiberium infestation became more and more widespread, only the Forgotten - and Nod, remained in the infested zones - those tropical places close to the equator where Tiberium could flourish. As time went on, they would no longer resemble humans. The Forgotten played a pivotal role during the Second Tiberium War, when they allied with the GDI to rescue their leader, Tratos and helping GDI track down Kane's World Altering Missile. Mutants were also slowly accepted by regular humans, although a civil war was on the verge of breaking out, as Tratos was assassinated and riots began. Fortunately, GDI rectified the situation and the population calmed down. Following the Firestorm Crisis, the mutants went into self-exile, with little known about the reasons behind their decision. They hid in yellow zones and some even ventured into dangerous red zones. In an act of good faith, GDI has deployed several G-330X habitat modules for them, and intel reported that the Forgotten claimed these structures as shelters, creating mutant hovels. Organization Forgotten as an organization are highly decentralized, with local mutant warlords commanding their forces. Tratos was the nominal leader of the mutants, but he could not consolidate the various factions of the Forgotten into one major faction. Tratos' forces were divided into loose combat groups commanded by a Mutant Sergeant who led Mutant Soldiers and regular mutants. Following his death, the decentralization proceeded and may have contributed to the eventual mutant exodus. Military The Forgotten use equipment which consists almost entirely of scavenged, hijacked or otherwise stolen weaponry and vehicles, which has been known to include anything from modified civilian vehicles outfitted with armor plating and weapons to equipment hijacked from both GDI and Nod depots, to disposed and former Mammoth Tanks to stolen experimental high-tech weaponry such as a portable railgun. The bases they operate from tend to be composed of old and abandoned military buildings and/or converted civilian ones (for instance, observation towers converted into sentry turrets), and are typically set either in deserted Tiberium-infested wastelands or former ghost towns (and cities) which The Forgotten settled in. Interestingly, the Forgotten have managed to tame Tiberium Fiends and use them for combat. Vehicles The Forgotten use a variety of scavenged military hardware and civilian vehicles, often mixing them, which results in unconventional weapons such as vulcan cannons mounted on armoured sedans or siege cannons housed in school buses. In addition to converted civilian cars, the Forgotten also are known to field old, decomissioned combat vehicles, the most powerful being old X-66 Mammoth Tanks supported from air by helicopters. Their bases also are composed of both civilian and military buildings, with them utilizing observation towers with mounted cannons as makeshift gun emplacements and solar arrays as power plants. Also, several old, prototype models of the Obelisk of Light are known to be in possession of the Forgotten. Infantry The infantry corps of the Forgotten are composed solely of volunteers, mutants who wish to fight to protect themselves, their families, the organization or just to survive. Mutant soldiers are exceptionally strong and resistant. Most of them are ambidextrous and use dual pistols or small submachineguns as their preferred weapon, with some mutants (usually women) preferring long range battle rifles. They fight in small bands as well as in even smaller commando raids and are often lead by minor leaders known as Sergeants. Unfortunately, the armor possessed by mutants is not comparable to the weaponry that they wield, and they can be easily torn apart by anti-infantry weapons. This lack of armor prevents them from being a match for cyborgs. The Forgotten Commando is known as a "Ghostalker". He uses a powerful prototypical Rail Gun and is usually allied with GDI. Some Mutants choose to be trained as skilled vehicle hijackers and building infiltrators. Normally, these Mutants are associated with the Brotherhood of Nod, as often their military ideology of stealth and infiltration coincides with that of Nod, but on at least 3 occasions, GDI has been fortunate enough to employ Mutant Hijackers. When the proliferation of Tiberium takes even further and uncontrolled mutations, the mutants become more savage and powerful, being able to wield powerful chaingun cannons with ease. An example of these mutants is the Mutant Marauder. They would hire their services out to anyone willing to pay for them and in a few cases the Scrin invaders used mutants. Category:Factions